Get the Innocent Prince
by Choi Chinatsu
Summary: Chapter 2/ Perjuangan mendapatkan sang murid baru yang sangat polos, sang Innocent Prince, Lee Hyukjae /Yaoi/AllxHyuk, Yewook,Kangteuk, etc/ I'm back minna-san Updateee chapter 2
1. Prologue

Title : Get the Innocent Prince

Author : Choi Chinatsu

Casts : Super Junior member

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is Mine. Suju member milik diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, gaje, Typos, aneh, OOC, dll..

A/N : annyeonghaseyo.. Natsu ada ff baru.. xDD

Padahal Black Cloud aja belum tamat, ada ff ber-chapter lagi ==a *pundung* Natsu masih bingung ngelanjutin Black Cloud TT_TT. Miaaaannnhaeyooo (_ _)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

\(*O*)/Happy Reading\(^O^)/

Prologue

Suara bisikan-bisikan disekitar menemani perjalanan seorang _namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ yang menautkan jari-jarinya diantara telapak tangan kiri _namja _manis disampingnya. Ditangan kiri sang _namja aegyo_ digunakan untuk menarik koper _namja_ milik manis disampingnya yang sekarang hanya menggendong tas ransel hitam. Senyuman terus terkembang di wajah sang _namja aegyo_ sedangkan _namja_ manis disebelahnya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat polos. Terkadang senyuman di wajah sang _namja aegyo_ menghilang dan digantikan sebuah _deathglare_ yang ditunjukkan kepada para _namja_ yang mamandangi mereka dengan tatapan penasaran dan rrr.. lapar ? di setiap lorong asrama yang mereka lewati.

Mata foxy milik sang _namja aegyo_ menangkap sosok 4 _namja_ tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Dilangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan menarik namja _manis _disampingnya sembari menarik koper itu juga.

"_Annyeooong_" sapanya ceria ketika sudah berada di depan 4 _namja_ tersebut.

"_Annyeong_ Minnie-_ah_" balas salah satu dari 4 _namja_ itu yang berwajah cantik nan ramah.

"Hm ? siapa itu _hyung_ ?" _namja_ dengan wajah cantik namun terlihat datar menunjuk _namja_ manis yang tangan kirinya sedari tadi di genggam erat oleh _namja_ yang dipanggil 'Minne' itu.

"Ah iya ya! Wokkie-_ah,_ ini orang yang kubicarakan waktu itu, dia yang akan tidur sekamar denganmu" seru _namja aegyo_ itu atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin menepuk lembut dan penuh sayang bahu _namja _manis disampingnya sembari tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, ne ?" _namja_ manis tersebut hanya menggangguk dengan pose kelewat imut membalas perkataan lembut Sungmin.

"_Annyeonghaseyo._ Lee Hyukjae imnida panggil saja Hyukkie. Murid baru disini. _Bangapseumnida_. Mohon bantuannya" ucapnya semangat sembari menunjukkan sebuah _gummy smile_ yang sangat manis kepada orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman asrama sekaligus teman sekolahnya.

"Hyukkie ini _namdongsaeng _kesayanganku yang pernah kuceritakan kepada kalian" sahut Sungmin sembari menunjukkan _aegyo smile_-nya.

4 _namja_ yang berdiri dihadapan mereka— ah mungkin para _namja_ yang berdiri di sekitar mereka berdua hanya memandang mereka takjub. Apalagi para seme yang memang sudah mengenal Sungmin sang Aegyo Prince di SM High School yang merupakan sekolah khusus namja. Kakak beradik berwajah manis dengan jiwa kelewat uke, mungkin itulah pemikiran mereka.

"Ah! _Bengapseumnida_ Hyukkie-_ah_. Aku ketua asrama disini Park Jungsoo atau bisa kau panggil Leeteuk kelas 11. _Namja_ dengan badan besar disebelahku ini Wakil ku, Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin juga kelas 11. Sedangangkan _namja_ ini kelas 10 adalah Kim Kibum dan ini adalah teman sekamarmu Kim Ryeowook kelas 10" terang Leeteuk—_namja_ cantik nan lembut tadi— sembari menujuk _namja_ berwajah dingin lalu menunjuk _namja_ imut disampingnya –Ryeowook— secara bergantian.

Sungmin berjalan semakin mendekat kearah 4 _namja_ tadi. Meninggalkan Hyukkie yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"_Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul_, aku titip Hyukkie ya ? dia adik kesayanganku yang begitu polos. Aku merasa semua namja disini memandang Hyukkie dengan tatapan lapar. Aku tak mau kalau Hyukkie-ku yang polos di grepe-grepe seme pervert disini. Lihatlah dia, betapa imutnya Hyukkie.." bisik Sungmin kepada 4 temannya itu sembari menunjuk Hyukjae yang berdiri dibelakangnya sembari memakan lollipop besar yang diambilnya dari ransel hitam dipunggungnya.

4 _namja _itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin dan menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk dengan lolipopnya yang sesekali menggigit kecil lalu menjilat lollipop tersebut dengan pose imut. Merasa kalau dia diperhatikan, Hyukkie menjelajahkan pandangannya menatap _namja-namja_ disekitarnya dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Ia menatap _hyung_ kesayangannya yang memperhatikan dirinya bersama 4 _namja _tadi.

"_Wae hyung_ ?" tanyanya polos sembari menggigit kecil lollipop itu dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan tak lupa matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Bener-benar imut.

"Hyukkie, _hyung_ masih ada urusan sebentar, kau harus selalu bersama Ryeowookkie dan Kibummie. Jangan jalan-jalan disekitar asrama sendirian. Banyak 'serigala lapar' disini. _Arraseo_ ?" ujar Sungmin lembut. Hyukkie hanya mengangguk imut tak mengerti apa maksud Sungmin dengan 'serigala lapar' yang penting ia menuruti apa perkataan _hyung_-nya itu. Setelah itu Sungmin mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hyukjae dan berlalu meninggalkannya bersama 4 teman kepercayaan Sungmin.

"Biar kubantu membawakan kopermu" sahut Ryeowook sembari menarik koper milik Hyukjae

"Eh ? tapi—"

"_Gwaencana_. Jangan sungkan. Ne ?" jawab Ryeowook lembut sembari tersenyum dan mengusap-usap surai rambut Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae hanya diam dan tersenyum polos kepada Ryeowook lalu mengikuti Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya.

Kibum yang merasakan ada sesuatu tatapan paling berbahaya, segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap 5 namja tampan yang kini menatap balik manik mata Kibum yang dingin. Para namja berpredikat seme paling berbahaya disekolah ini, menurutnya.

"Apa liat-liat ? Jangan harap bisa menyentuh Hyukkie dengan ke pervert-an kalian itu. Karena Sungmin _hyung_ sudah memasukan kalian di daftar orang yang harus di waspadai disini" ucapnya dingin lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Ryeoowok dan Hyukjae kemudian menutup pintunya rapat.

"Aisssh.. adiknya Sungmin manis sekali, tapi dia dijaga sama 2 _namja_ sadis, si Aegyo Prince sama si Snow White. Sulit mendapatkannya". Ucap salah seorang dari kelima _namja_ tampan itu yang bernama Donghae.

"Kalau disejajarkan dengan Ryeowook saja, Ryeowook cocok jadi seme-nya. Benar-benar jiwa uke yang sesungguhnya" sahut _namja _tinggi bernama Siwon.

"Wookkie ngelus-elus rambutnya penuh cinta. Enak banget dia. Wookkie-kuuuu" _namja_ dengan kepala sedikit besar merancau tak jelas. Ya .. _namja_ bernama Yesung.

"Kau bukan pacarnya Wookie, _hyung_. Hm.. Kalau sifat _namja_ manis tadi se-polos itu, kalau NC-an nanti gimana ya ?" sebuah kalimat dari _namja_ berambut merah dengan nama Zhoumi itu sukses membuatnya mendapat banyak jitakan.

"Tapi kalau _namja_ se-manis dan se-polos itu dilewatkan, pasti aku akan menyesal, _hyung_" lanjut _namja_ berambut hitam ikal dengan PSP ditangannya. Kyuhyun.

Ke 5 _namja_ itu saling bertatapan penuh arti.

"Aku harus berjuang lebih keras agar Wookie menerima cintaku" Yesung kembali merancau tak jelas.

"Lee Hyukjae harus kudapatkan" ucap Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bebarengan.

Mereka saling memandang kembali, lalu sebuah smirk terlukis diwajah mereka. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menghela nafas lelah.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gimana reader ? Ini cerita pasaran banget ya ? prologue-nya aja panjang dan nggak mempercayakan TAT. Tapi ini pemikiran Natsu sendiri xD

Gamsahamnida.. Arigato gozaimasu mau baca fict aneh Natsu ini xD *bow bow*

Delete or Not ?


	2. Chapter 1

Natsu come baaack xD

Udah lama banget ff ini terlantarkan ==a

Mungkin semua yang udah pernah baca lupa sama fict ini ==a

Mianhae Natsu baru bisa apdet sekarang (_ _)

Oke! Happy reading readers xD

.

.

.

Kriiing..

"Enggh.." sebuah erangan kecil terdengar ketika bunyi nyaring jam weker berbentuk pisang itu sukses membangunkannya. Dikerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya guna menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk menelusup ke _orbs_-nya. Mencoba mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidur. Menatap sekeliling dengan menelisik setiap sudut ruangan.

_Nope. He just alone here.. again._

Tak ada siapapun disini.

Ditundukkan wajah manisnya. Menyembunyikannya sepasang _orbs_ kecewa di balik surai _blonde_ lembutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyukkie _hyung_" sebuah suara lembut sukses membuat sepasang manik mata indahnya menatap kearah sumber suara. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang diwajahnya ketika menyadari seorang _namja_ dengan senyum ramah baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Lega ternyata dirinya tidak sendirian lagi.

Seketika dihampirinya _namja_ mungil yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitam _namja_ tersebut. Dengan sedikit berlari agar ia bisa meraih _namja_ bersurai hitam di depannya.

Grep..

"E-eh ? Hyukkie _hyung_ ? _Waeyo _? Kau—" Skeptis. Gugup. _Namja_ mungil dengan surai hitam tersebut bingung dengan wajah merona ketika menerima pelukan secara tiba-tiba dari sang _roommate_.

"Syukurlah… aku tak sendirian lagi… aku tak suka sendirian… sendirian itu menakutkan" sebuah gumaman yang masih mampu di dengar dari _namja_ dengan panggilan Hyukkie tadi.

"_Gwaencanayo_, Hyukkie _hyung_ ?" tanya _namja_ yang dipeluknya dan hanya di jawab sebuah gumaman kecil tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. _Namja_ bersurai hitam tersebut hanya terdiam menerima sebuah pelukan. Menunggu sampai namja bersurai _blonde_ itu yang melepaskannya.

Tak berapa lama, _namja_ dengan surai _blonde_ itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _namja_ yang dipeluknya tadi. Menampilkan senyuman menawan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"_Gomawo_, Wookie-_ah_…" ucapnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap _namja_ dengan panggilan Wookie tersebut.

Hening.

"Tunggu aku _ne_ ? setiap jam 6 pagi ada sarapan bersama di kantin asrama kan ? masih 15 menit lagi. Aku mandinya cepat kok~ tunggu aku lho Wookie~" lanjut _namja blonde_ tersebut sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan namja dengan panggilan Wookie tersebut dengan tampang bingung. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara _shower_ yang mengalirkan air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengan Hyukkie _hyung_ ?"

.

.

.

**Title : ****Get the Innocent Prince**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Casts : Super Junior member**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered (Chap. 1)**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**Get the Innocent Prince © Choi Chinatsu**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, etc..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Happy Reading \(^O^)/

.

.

**Dorm's Canteen, SM High School**

**At 06.04 AM**

**.**

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook segera memasuki kantin asrama yang sudah dipenuhi murid-murid dan para guru. Beberapa murid yang menyadari kedatangan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Mengabaikan rasa lapar di perut dan memilih melihat 2 malaikat manis tersebut. Terutama Lee Hyukjae yang memang murid baru dan datang kemarin sore. Benar-benar 'sarapan' menyehatkan untuk mata.

"Hyukkie.." seorang _namja aegyo_ berlari kecil menghampiri Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat. Dibelakangnya terdapat 2 _namja_ yang hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan keromantisan-adik-kakak di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi, Hyukkie" sapa Sungmin –_namja aegyo_ tadi— setelah melonggarkan pelukannya dari sang _namdongsaeng_. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir dibibir Hyukjae dan sukses membuat para murid disekitarnya memasang wajah oh-Indahnya-dunia-ini. Mungkin kalau ini adalah komik, para murid tersebut sudah digambarkan dengan mata yang berbentuk hati dan mulut mengeluarkan liur. _But, this isn't a comic._

"Selamat pagi juga, Sungmin _hyung_, Kibum dan.. temannya" ucapnya manis dengan senyum ceria. Sedikit ragu ketika ia tak mengetahui nama _namja_ imut dengan pipi _chubby _tersebut.

"Ah! Henry Lau _imnida_" ucap sang _namja _berpipi _chubby_ itu dengan senyum cerianya.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin _hyung_, Kibum, Henry" sapa Ryeowook ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga" sahut Kibum dan Henry –dua _namja_ yang berdiri dibelakang Sungmin— bebarengan. "Ah! Lebih baik kita segera mengantri sarapan" sahut _namja imut_ dengan pipi _chubby_ tadi. Henry.

Dengan segera, Sungmin menarik tangan Hyukjae dan Henry untuk mengantri mendapatkan jatah sarapan mereka. Terdapat 2 baris antrian di depan stan kantin. Henry mengambil posisi didepan Sungmin. Dibelakang Sungmin ada Hyukjae, Ryeowook lalu Kibum secara berurutan. Formasi yang memang disengaja oleh Sungmin untuk menjaga Hyukjae.

Dibarisan belakang, Kibum tengah berdiri tenang dengan aura dinginnya yang jelas ditujukan kepada para _namja pervert_ di sekitar mereka. Terutama kepada para _namja_ yang tengah mengantri di samping mereka. _Namja_ yang masuk dalam daftar 'Seme Berbahaya' milik Sungmin.

Hyukjae berdiri tenang sembari menjelajahkan pandangannya kesekitar kantin. Manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata seorang _namja_ disebelahnya –yang juga mengantri sama seperti Hyukjae. _Namja_ dengan kepala sedikit ehem— besar itu menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan tak suka. Lengkap dengan bibir yang agak dikerucutkan juga tangannya terlipat di dada. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tatapan _namja_ yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

"—_hyung_, Yesung _hyung_!" suara seorang _namja_ yang berdiri didepan _namja_ tadi sukses membuat dirinya sadar.

"Hah ? _Ne_, Kyu ?"

"Kau mau ambil sarapan yang paket apa ?" tanya _namja_ yang dipanggil 'Kyu' tadi.

"A-Ah! Paket B saja" jawab Yesung cepat. Dan dengan cepat pula sarapan yang diinginkannya dibawa oleh _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin.

Hyukjae masih menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. Lagi-lagi manik mata _dark brown_-nya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik mata gelap seorang _namja. Namja_ yang di panggil 'Kyu' tadi.

Terdiam beberapa saat. Tatapan mereka sama-sama tak mau lepas dari manik mata lawannya. Kesadaran Hyukjae kembali ketika _namja_ yang dipanggil 'Kyu' tadi menampakkan seringaiannya. Kembali Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa _namja_ disekolah ini aneh semua ?

"_Wae hyung_ ?" sebuah tepukan di pundaknya yang berasal dari Ryeowook membuat Hyukjae tersadar.

"Ah! _Ahni. Gwaencanayo_" dan mereka kembali mengantri.

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

**School's Corridor, SM High School**

**At 07.58 A.M**

.

Yesung menapakkan kakinya kesal. Melewati koridor sekolahnya yang penuh dengan para siswa. Siswa yang masih sibuk berlari-lari menuju kelas mereka sebelum bel berbunyi.

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

Hanya 1 kata dengan 2 suku kata tersebutlah yang terukir jelas di otaknya. Mulai kemarin sore sampai pagi tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Anak baru dengan rambut _blonde_ itu kuncinya. Seenaknya bisa sekamar dengan his-lovely-cute-chef-Wookie yang manis, imut nan menggemaskan itu. Seenaknya rambut _blonde_ itu dielus Wookie-nya. Sebenarnya bukan kesalahan namja _blonde_ itu juga sih, tapi Yesung tetap saja kesal. =_=

Oke! Intinya Yesung kesal.

Bahkan karena terlalu kesal sampai dia berhalusinasi melihat namja _blonde_ itu berlari melewatinya lengkap dengan Ryeowook yang menarik tangan namja _blonde_ inti dari kekesalan Yesung tadi.

Oke! Halusinasi Yesung. Halusinasi yang dapat dilihat Yesung sampai beberapa lama kemudian dengan pandangan sedih.

"Haaah… Halusinasi yang jelek… arrghhh!" ujarnya semberi mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Huwooh! Namja _blonde_ itu semakin manis saja, ya kan Yesung _hyung_ ?" sebuah suara disampingnya memaksa Yesung untuk menghentikan aktivitas mengacak rambutnya tadi. Menatap _namja_ tampan khas playboy yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan tampang berbinar.

"Ho ?" gumam Yesung dengan tampang _pabo_.

"Apanya yang 'Ho' _hyung_ ?"

"Tadi kau bilang namja _blonde _itu semakin manis, Hae ?" tanya Yesung sembari menatap _namja_ bernama Donghae tersebut. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman kecil lengkap dengan kepala yang mengangguk polos. "Berarti kau bisa melihat halusinasi ku, Hae ?" lanjutnya dengan tampang _pabo_.

"Hah ? halusinasi ?"

"_Ne_. Tadi aku berhalusinasi Wookie menarik tangan _namja blonde_ yang kau sebut ke kelas itu" tunjuk Yesung ke sebuah ruang kelas di hadapannya.

Sebentar Donghae merasa ingin menjatuhkan _hyung_-nya itu dari tangga lalu melemparnya dari atap sekolah agar kepala _hyung_-nya terbentur. Mungkin akan sedikit memperbaiki susunan otaknya.

"Haaah… itu tadi memang Wookie yang menarik Hyukjae berlari ke kelas mereka. Itu bukan halusinasi, _hyung_" jawab Donghae sabar ketika dengan cepat ia membuang pikiran 'brilian' tentang rencana mengubah-susunan-otak-Yesung-hyung di kepalanya.

Hening.

Hening.

"E-EEEH ?"

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

**Out Door, SM High School**

**At 10.06 A.M**

.

Hyukjae menapakkan kakinya cepat ketika sang guru olah raga semakin gencar meneriaki murid-muridnya di lapangan. Nafasnya memburu cepat mencari oksigen untuk pasokan udara. Tak jauh beda darinya, Ryeowook dan Henry yang berlari disampingnya juga terlihat kelelahan, bahkan mungkin murid-murid sekelasnya sudah mulai melihat fatamorgana air es di depan mereka dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Hell ? Kalau begini, Hyukjae benar-benar lebih menyukai London yang selalu mendung dari pada disini.

Tapi… ia tak ingin kembali lagi. Yeah! Tak ingin lagi.

Oke! Kembali ke cuaca panas di lapangan.

Berlari mengelilingi lapangan berpasir seluas itu, 20 putaran dengan terik matahari yang hampir berada diatas mereka sebagai pemanasan awal sebelum olah raga. Putaran terakhir. Garis _finish_ benar-nebar seperti surga pagi para murid. Mungkin kalau di anime, wajah mereka akan berubah menjadi wajah amat-sangat-bahagia dengan mata berkilauan.

"Haah! Haaah… haaaah…" Hyukjae menopangkan berat tubuhnya kepada tangannya yang kali ini memegang lutut. Mengambil pasokan oksigen lagi setelah mencapai _finish_ putaran terakhir. Dilihatnya, murid-murid sekelasnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedikit jauh didepannya, Ryeowook dan Henry terlihat menenangkan nafas mereka.

Sesosok _namja_ berhasil membuat manik Hyukjae terpaku untuk sementara. _Namja _bersurai hitam tengah berdiri dibawah pohon pinggir lapangan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya tenang di batang pohon. Hyukjae mengenalinya. Sosok yang menatapnya tajam di kantin asrama tadi pagi. _Orbs dark brown_-nya mengikuti arah pandang sang _namja._ Pandangan yang hanya terpusat pada satu titik dan memancarkan kehangatan dari matanya.

"Hm ? Wookie ?" gumam Hyukjae pelan.

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

**School's Canteen, SM High School**

**At 12.28 P.M**

.

Yesung tengah sibuk mengantri di depan stan kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Zhoumi duduk dibangku kantin yang telah mereka tetapkan. Menyuruh Zhoumi menjaganya agar bangku mereka tak diduduki orang lain. Jaga-jaga karena kantin selalu penuh.

"Paket A dan C, _ahjumma_" ucap Yesung semangat kepada wanita paruh baya didepannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia memberikan makan siang paket C kepada Yesung.

"Ini makan siangmu. Tumben kau pesan paket A, Yesung ?" _ahjumma_ tersebut tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Yang dibalas senyuman ramah Yesung. _Ahjumma_ ini benar-benar sudah hafal dengan Yesung bahkan paket makan yang biasa di beli Yesung.

"Iya. Yang paket A untuk Zhoumi. _Gomawo, ahjumma_" setelah itu Yesung membawa kedua paket makan siangnya kearah meja diamana Zhoumi duduk. Menyerahkan paket A tersebut kearah Zhoumi yang menerima dengan senang hati.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghampiri mereka sembari membawa paket makan siang masing-masing.

"Huaah! Gila! Manusia-manusia lapar itu mengerikan" Donghae menghela nafas lelah.

"Dari pada itu, Wookie-mu masuk area kantin tuh, Yesung _hyung_" Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkannya. Matanya mengikuti arah sumpit Kyuhyun yang teracung kearah salah satu bangku kantin.

Matanya terlihat berbinar melihat Ryeowook duduk disana bersama teman-temannya. Pandangannya meneduh dan hangat ketika melihat Ryeowook tertawa. Senyum terlukis dibibirnya menambah kesan tampan diwajahnya.

"Ada Lee Hyukjae juga disana" mata Yesung reflex menatap _namja blonde_ yang namanya sempat disebut Donghae dengan nada ceria.

Mata Yesung bertubrukan dengan pandangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatapnya sedikit lama dan ketika sadar ia ditatap oleh Yesung, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

"Huh ?"

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

**Out Door, SM High School**

**At 05.17 P.M**

.

Yesung menatap lapangan di depannya dari arah _tribune_ penonton lapangan baseball. Menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ekspresinya benar-benar tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Lho ? _Sunbae_ bermata tajam yang tadi"

Sebuah suara disampingnya, membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya reflex. Apa tadi yang dibilangnya ?

"_Mwo _? apa maksud perkataanmu tadi hah— Lho ? kau kan—" perkataan –marah— Yesung terhenti ketika dilihatnya _namja blonde_ dengan wajah polos berada disebelahnya. Kesal. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ ini berada disini ? "Ada urusan apa kau kesini hah ?" tanya Yesung kesal.

"Eh ? aku ? hanya mengelilingi sekolah untuk melihat ekstrakulikuler apa yang akan kuikuti" Hyukjae. _Namja blonde_ itu mengangkat sebuah kertas daftar ditangan kanannya guna menunjukkannya pada Yesung. Tak ketinggalan wajah polosnya.

"Itch!" cibir Yesung kesal dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para pemain baseball itu.

Hening.

"_Ano_… tadi siang ketika pelajaran olah raga dan ketika di kantin, aku melihat _sunbae_. Ehmm… _Sunbae _menyukai Wookie ?" mata Yesung terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan _to the point_ Hyukjae. Ditatapnya _orbs_ Hyukjae dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Hyukjae yang mengerti hal tersebut akhirnya menjawab dengan polosnya. "Instingku saja, kalau _sunbae_ menyukai Wookie. Dari tatapan mata _sunbae_ yang terus memperhatikan Wookie terlihat begitu. Kalau suka kenapa tidak dinyatakan saja ?"

_Twitch._

"Hah ? enak sekali kau bilang begitu" Yesung menghela nafas kesal. "Kau tak tau masalahnya. Aku sudah pernah mengutarakannya, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Aku jadi kehilangan harapan. _So_, aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh sampai sekarang" Yesung benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ia bercerita panjang lebar kepada _namja blonde_ inti kekesalannya itu. Mungkin ia merasa Hyukjae memberikan aura hangat dan ketenangan padanya.

"Tak bisa begitu dong, _sunbae_!" Yesung terlonjak kaget ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan mata Yesung. "_Sunbae_ tak boleh menyerah! Hati manusia bisa berubah! Ketetapan hati juga bisa berubah! Terus berusaha apa salahnya?" Hyukjae kembali duduk tenang "Wookie masih membalas sapaanmu, _sunbae_ ?"

"Hn"

"Masih ada harapan kok! _Sunbae_ masih beruntung… karena orang yang _sunbae_ sayang memberi respon, sedangkan aku…" Yesung diam menatap Hyukjae yang sedang memperhatikan para pemain baseball yang sedikit demi sedikit membubarkan diri. "… bahkan mereka meninggalkan aku sendiri dirumah dan tak merospon apapun yang kulakukan" lanjut Hyukjae lirih dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat diartikan. Senyum pahit. Ya… senyum itu yang terlukis diwajah manis Hyukjae.

"He-hei… _Gwaenca_—"

"Karena itu, _sunbae _harus berusaha keras. _Hwaiting_!" ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum semangat nan manis kepada Yesung. Sinar matahari yang mulai terbanam memantulkannya kearah Hyukjae. _Orange_ indah dipadukan senyum manis dan polos Hyukjae. "_Ne_! aku kembali ke asrama dulu _sunbae._ Hari sudah mulai petang. _Annyeong_~"

Sepeninggalan Hyukjae, Yesung langsung menyentuh seragamnya pada bagian kiri. Wajah tersenyum Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya berdebar.

"Arrrgggh! Tak mungkin aku menyukainya! Berdetaklah normal jantung bodoh!" ucap Yesung kesal. Manik matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok _namja _yang dicintainya.

"Wookie!" Yesung berlari menaiki tribun dan menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Yesung _hyung _?_ Waeyo_ ?" Ryeowook terlihat mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Izinkan aku tetap menyukaimu. Aku janji akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, _ne_!" setelah mengatakan itu dengan mimic serius namun lembut, Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih bengong.

"Hah ?"

.

.

\(*O*)/ \(^O^)/

.

.

**Dorm's Roof, SM High School**

**At 06.02 P.M**

.

Hyukjae menumpukan sikunya di pagar pembatas atap asrama yang dibentuk seperti taman. Menatap lembar kertas daftar di tangannya. Bingung.

"Enaknya ikut ekstrakulikuler apa ya ?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Semenjak pulang sekolah sampai sekarang, ia masih bingung mengikuti ekstra apa. "Huuffft~"

"Ya itu terserah dirimu, Lee Hyukjae" reflex Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kanan, ketika dirasakannya seseorang berbicara tepat disamping telinga kanan Hyukjae. Yang otomatis membuat Hyukjae geli karena hembusan nafas dari seseorang itu.

"Huah! Siapa kau ?" ucap Hyukjae sembari menutupi telinga kanannya dengan kedua tangan. Membalikkan badan dan menghadap _namja_ tinggi didepannya. _Namja_ dengan rambut hitam ikal itu mengunci gerakan Hyukjae diantara kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada besi pembatas. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Menelisik setiap inci wajah Hyukjae.

"Malam-malam begini _namja_ manis yang membuat gempar sekolah dengan berani keluar sendirian seperti ini. Ketempat sepi lagi. Banyak 'serigala lapar' lho di sekolah ini" ucap _namja_ tampan nan tinggi itu tepat disamping telinga Hyukjae (lagi).

"Hu-huah! Geliii!" ucap Hyukjae panic karena merasa geli ketika nafas _namja_ itu mengenai telinganya. "Serigala lapar ?" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya polos menatap namja dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. _Hyung_-nya pun kemarin mengatakan hal yang sama.

Sedikit terkejut. _Namja_ itu manatap balik manik indah Hyukjae. Polos. Tak ada kebohongan dimanik itu. Hyukjae benar-benar tak mengerti ucapannya.

"Sudahlah!" _namja_ itu segera beranjak menjauhi Hyukjae, berniat meninggalkan atap asrama yang merupakan singgasananya. "Oh ya! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" setelah mengatakan hal itu ia meniggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di atap.

"Bukannya… itu _namja_ yang kulihat di kantin tadi pagi ?"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaah! Mianhae Natsu baru apdet TT_TT

Udah 4 bulanan fict ini tak terjamah Natsu ==a . Natsu sampe lupa jalan ceritanya *lupanya kumat*

Natsu bisa ngelanjutin ini aja karena udah selesai kenaikan kelas sama penjurusan. Natsu lega jadinya xD

Fict satunya masih dalam proses cari ide xD.

Mianhae kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, membosankan, dll (_ _)

Natsu bingung mau mbuat ceritanya gimana sih ==a

.

Balasan Review :

**Endah SpencerLeeHyukjae** : Annyeong juga~ .samaaa~ .bias kita samaaa~ *high five* hehehe~ .Gomawo review-nya xD *bow*

**Han Eun Kyo** : hueee T_T Mianhae~ Natsu gak apdet kilaaat TT_TT malah apdetnya lamaaaaaaaaaaaa bangeeeet~ .Eh! Hyukkie memang ultimate Top Uke xD. Black Cloud ? Natsu masih nyoba inget-inget ceritanya baru Natsu lanjutin ==a Natsu pelupa akut *ditendang* Gomawo Review-nya *bow*

**Eunhyukkie's** : Ehehe~ liat Hyukkie jadi rebutan itu enak sih xD. Natsu udah apdet, tapi lamanya minta ampun ==a. Ah! Kira~ hiatus ? Tottaly captivated-nya Natsu tunggu ne~ .Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Liu HeeHee** : Yeey! Ini udah Natsu lanjutin~ .walaupun mungkin Liu-ssi udah lupa ff ini :D. Huoh ? Heechul jadi seme ? okelaaah~ .Natsu coba~ .Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**nyukkunyuk** : Hahaha~ .Kyuhyuk shipper ne ? Natsu juga xD *ditabok Hae appa*. Sebenernya Natsu shipper apapun dengan couple SemexHyukkie sih ==a *ditendang* Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Jewel Hyuk** : Eeeehh? Kok loncat dari lantai 13 ? O_O. Huooh! Natsu jugua obsession Hyukkie ne~ xD. Ini Natsu apdet~ .gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Dan2307** : Ini udah Natsu lanjutin xD. Hyukkie memang imut xD. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Max Hyera** : Ehehehe~ memang cerita yang dapat ditemukan dimana-mana (?) ==a. huaaaah! Gomawo fave-nyaaa~ .Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Akira Kou** : Watashi wa natsu desu xD. Ehehe~ Hyukkie sangat-uke-sekali xD *berbinar*. Iya~ Min hyung-nya Hyukkie~ . Ini udah lanjut, tapi gomennasai apdetnya lamaaaaa. Arigatou review-nya *bow*

**Haruu 'Ruu' Kim** : Ini Natsu udah lanjut xD. Nc ? kaya'nya nggak kalo ini ==a. Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**kribohyuk** : Ini Natsu lanjutin lho~ xD. Hyukkie memang ultimate top uke daaah xD. Huah? HyukHae ? *Natsu pingsan* *ditendang* oke! Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**NakamaLuna** : Annyeong juga Luna-san xD. Ehehe.. usahanya disini belum keliatan ne~. Ahahaha~ nyulik Hyukkie terus di yadongin ? *pingsan mimisan*. Hahaha~ .Gomawo semangatnya dan Gomawo review-nya *bow*

**Fujiwara Roronoa** : Huah! Terlalu OOC ya ? Mianhaeyooo~ kalo disini Hyukkie jadi uke yang OOC sekali (_ _) Gomawo review-nya xD *bow*

**Sofi** : Hyukkie memang uke sajatiii xD *pom pom* Haeppa akan selalu berusaha koook xD. Huaah! Mianhae Natsu apdetnya lamaaaaa bageeeet T_T. Gomaawo review-nya *bow*

**Lili** : HaeHyuk buat ending ? Natsu masih bingung mikirin endingnya ==a. Gomawo udah suka fict Natsu~ Gomawo review-nya xD *bow*

**Kyukyu** : Huah! Gomawo udah suka Fict ini xD. Mianhae apdetnya lamaaaaa bangeeeet~ T_T. Gomawo review-nya xD *bow*

**ShinNa Daniel** : Ini Natsu apdet chap lanjutnya xD. Mianhae apdetnya lamaaaa bangeeet T_T. Gomawo review-nya xD *bow*

**RianaTrieEdge** : Ini udah Natsu lanjutin xD. Gomawo review-nya xD *bow*

.

Oke! Gomawo sudah mau membaca fict aneh Natsu ini *bow*

Dan sekali lagi Mianhae karena apdet yang lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa bangeeeeeeeeeet juga chapter yang membingungkan ini ==a

Gomawoooo~~ Arigatooouuuu xD

.

.

Mind to RnR ?


	3. Chapter 2

Oke! Natsu balik bawa ini fanfic setelah 1 tahun menelantarkannya begitu saja ==a

Udah pada lupa semua kan sama fic ini ? Natsu aja stengah lupa sama ceritanya ==a *ditabok keyboard

Mianhaeee~ Hontou ni gomennasai, minna-san~

Ya sudahlah! Happy Reading oke!

.

.

.

.

Sepasang _orbs_ itu terbuka ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu tertutup. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Sepi. Ruangan ini hanya diisi oleh eksistensinya seorang.

Menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Detik berikutnya, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara air shower yang ia yakini dari balik pintu kamar mandi ruangan ini.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai mengajak sang pemilik tubuh untuk berdiri dan menghampiri jendela berukuran sedang diantara tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur sang roommate. Menyibakkan tirai biru laut itu lalu membuka sepasang daun jendela tersebut. Mempersilahkan angin pagi memasuki ruangan.

"Hmm~" senyum tipis terkembang di paras manisnya ketika sang angin berani menggoyangkan surai_ blonde_ itu. Merasakan udara sejuk yang menenangkan hatinya. Inilah kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak kecil ketika ia masih di London. Membuka jendela kamarnya lalu melakukan hal yang membosankan setelahnya ditambah atmosfer sepi di Mansion-nya dulu. Ya… sendirian.

Digelengkan kepalanya seketika. Mencoba menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa ia sudah keluar dari 'neraka' kesepian-nya terdahulu. Yaah.. paling tidak mulai kemarin, kehidupannya mulai berwarna.

"Pagi, Hyukkie _hyung_" sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya dari lamunan tersebut. Membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang _roommate_ yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Pagi, Wookie" sambutnya ceria, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ manis andalannya. "Kau baru selesai mandi, Wookie ?" sang _roommate_ membalas pertanyaannya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

"Lebih baik hyung cepat mandi. 15 menit lagi sarapan bersama dimulai" ujar sang _roommate_ halus.

"Tunggu aku, _ne_!" setelah mengambil peralatan mandi, ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sebisa mungkin ia mempercepat mandinya dan segera menggunakan pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk sarapan di kanti asrama. Membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati sang _roommate _tengah menunggu di dekat pintu keluar kamar. Kakinya segera melangkah menghampiri pintu yang telah dibuka sang _roommate_.

"Ayo Hyukkie _hyung_. Yang lain sudah menunggu" ujar sang roommate sembari menunjuk 5 namja yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Selamat Pagi"

"Pagi Hyukkie"

"Selamat pagi Hyukkie _hyung_"

"Pagi _hyung_"

Dan sederet sambutan selamat pagi tersebut membuatnya terdiam.

"Selamat Pagi, _dear_~"

Kalimat sambutan yang terakhir. Sambutan selamat pagi dari sang kakak berhasil membuat _gummy smile_ yang manis tercetak dibibirnya. Sungguh, rasanya sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke hatinya.

Inilah salah satu hal yang membedakan kehidupannya dulu dengan sekarang. Ya… sambutan selamat pagi yang hangat dari orang-orang yang dengan ikhlas dan ceria memberikannya di pagi hari.

Dan ketika bibirnya terbuka, ia memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, semuanya~"

.

.

.

**Title : ****Get the Innocent Prince**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Casts : Super Junior member**

**Pair : AllxHyukjae, Yewook, KangTeuk, etc..**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered (Chap. 2)**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**Get the Innocent Prince © Choi Chinatsu**

**Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Happy Reading \(^O^)/

.

.

**Dorm's Canteen, SM High School**

**At 06.10 AM**

.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, suasana kantin SM High School telah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa kelaparan. Menikmati sarapan dari sang _ahjumma_ kantin yang di cap sebagai Dewi Penyelamat Lambung bagi mereka. Sembari berbincang, tertawa bahkan berteriak-teriak bersama teman mereka. Memberi kesan seakan ada tawuran antar pelajar tengah terjadi disana.

Namun, seperti hari sebelumnya juga, suasana nampak hening seketika ketika mereka melihat ada sosok malaikat cantik— bersama sang pengawal memasuki kantin. Lalu menebar senyum 1000 _volt_-nya kepada seluruh siswa di dalam kantin dilanjutkan sapaan lembut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" sapanya ramah tetap mempertahankan senyum 1000 _volt_-nya.

Ah~ mendapat sapaan dari seorang Leeteuk sang Ketua Asrama dengan gelar Angel Without Wings itu sudah cukup membuat hampir seluruh siswa berfikir mereka sedang terbang ke surga.

Namun khayalan mereka terhenti ketika menyadari aura hitam dari sang Pengawal setia Leeteuk. Kangin. Wakil Ketua Asrama yang terkenal galak, sadis, dan apapun itu, telah sukses membuat mereka sadar bahwa Leeteuk sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Kangin.

Sungguh, mereka lebih memilih terjun dari atap sekolah lalu menenggelamkan diri di samudra pasifik dan dimakan Kaiju (1) dari pada menghadapi Kangin yang sedang cemburu.

Namun, ternyata hari ini sang Angel Without Wings membawa teman-teman malaikatnya ketika mereka menyadari ada 5 siswa lain yang baru memasuki kantin. Kibum sang Silent Prince, Henry sang Cute Prince, Ryeowook sang Cooking Prince, Sungmin sang Aegyo Prince dan sang murid baru dengan title Innocent Prince, Hyukjae.

Ah~ hampir seluruh siswa dikantin mendadak mengambil pose berdoa dan berucap dalam hati 'Terima Kasih atas Kau yang telah mengirimkan malaikat-malaikatMu ke sekolah ini. Dan biarkanlah mereka tetap single seperti ini. Amin'. _Areee_~ doa macam apa itu. =="

"Ayo cepat ambil paket sarapan kalian" ucapan Leeteuk membuat ke 6 _namja_ di belakangnya mengikuti arah langkah Leeteuk. Menuju stan untuk mengambil paket sarapan mereka.

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak disisi salah satu bangku kantin ketika manik _dark brown_-nya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang ia kenal. Melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk senyuman _innocent _seperti biasa. Memutuskan untuk mendekat dan menyapa sang _namja_.

"Selamat pagi _Sunbae_-Bermata-Tajam" serunya ceria dan otomatis membuat Sungmin serta yang lain berhenti sejenak.

_Namja_ yang merasa pernah mendengar panggilan itu langsung menoleh kebelakang mendapati Hyukjae yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pagi Hyukkie. Dan.. _Please_, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil Yesung _hyung_ saja" ujar Yesung dengan senyum ramah kali ini.

Dan… hei! Yesung, apa kau tak menyadari tatapan _shock_ dan iri sahabat-sahabatmu ? juga tatapan Sungmin dan Kibum yang meningkatkan intensitas _death glare_ mereka padamu ? Mempertanyakan bagaimana seorang Hyukjae bisa mengenalmu.

"Oke Yesung _hyung_!" seru Hyukjae dengan _gummy smile_-nya kali ini. "Ah iya! Yesung _hyung_ sudah tidak murung seperti kemarin kan ? Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan _hyung_ dari kemarin" lanjut Hyukjae dengan raut khawatir kali ini.

"_Gwaencana_, aku sudah baikan kok hari ini. Terima kasih ya yang kemarin" Yesung tersenyum sembari reflex menepuk-nepuk surai _blonde_ Hyukjae.

Hei! Yesung, kau masih belum sadar ya terhadap intensitas _death glare_ disekitarmu yang meningkat ? bahkan kali ini 3 sahabatmu ikut memberi _death glare_ gratis padamu.

"Sudahlah… cepat ambil paket sarapanmu sana Hyukkie. Nanti waktu sarapan keburu habis" lanjut Yesung sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Oke _hyung_! Dan Berjuang oke!" seru Hyukjae semangat dan segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengambil paket sarapannya. Lalu otomatis diikuti Kibum juga yang lainnya di belakang Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum sebentar ketika mendengar ucapan selamat berjuang untuknya, lalu kembali focus terhadap makanan didepannya.

Hening.

Hening.

Tumben teman-temannya ini diam. Menyadari keheningan teman-temannya, Yesung mengangkat wajahnya menatap mereka. Mendapati teman-temannya menatap Yesung dalam diam. Terutama Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" tanyanya bingung tidak ketinggalan wajah super polos terukir di paras tampan Yesung.

Ah! Yesung, bahkan kau tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan diam Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi adalah _death glare_ ?

Kau itu terlalu polos atau _pabo_ sih ?

Dan Siwon hanya menepuk dahinya dalam diam. Gemas melihat ke-_pabo_-an Yesung.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Skip Time \(^O^)/

.

.

**School's Corridor, SM High School**

**At 07.39 AM**

.

Ryeowook membuka loker dengan nomor 81 di depannya. Dengan teliti memilih buku apa yang akan dibawanya ke kelas hari ini.

Hari ini ia berangkat terlebih dahulu ke gedung sekolah. Ekstrakulikuler memasak yang ia ikuti memaksanya untuk datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Memenuhi panggilan sang guru Pembina yang secara tiba-tiba memerintahkan seluruh anggota Club Memasak untuk berkumpul di sekolah pukul 7 tadi.

Hah! Dan itu membuatnya harus meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk berangkat sendirian. Sendirian menuju gedung sekolah. Perlu ditekankan bahwa : Hyukjae berangkat menuju gedung sekolah dari asrama SENDIRIAN. SENDIRIAN tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sungmin ada rapat Dewan Mahasiswa. Lalu Kibum mendapat panggilan dari senior club-nya untuk latihan Kendo lebih awal. Henry sama seperti Ryeowook yang mengikuti Club Memasak.

Hah~ memikirkan Hyukjae berangkat sendirian saja sudah membuatnya stress. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menggodanya ? Bagaimana kalau ada 'Serigala Lapar' yang menyerangnya ? Atau bahkan Hyukjae diserang serigala sungguhan ?! Arrghhh!

Ryeowook mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Emm.. Wookie, tolong di ingat ini sekolah bukan hutan. _Please_, serigala asli tidak akan muncul disini. Kalau serigala 'ganas' sih ada disini…

Menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum menutup kembali pintu loker dan mendapati sosok Yesung berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi Wookie-_ah_" sapa Yesung dengan senyum semangatnya. Lalu menutup loker miliknya dengan nomor 79.

"Pagi juga Yesung _hyung_" sahut Ryeowook dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya.

Yesung mematung sejenak menatap senyum Ryeowook. Sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku ke kelas duluan ya! _Have a nice day_, Wookie. _Saranghae_." dan Yesung pun segera berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut lengkap dengan senyumnya.

Ryeowook mematung menatap punggung Yesung yang menghilang di belokan koridor.

Hening.

Hening.

Dan perlahan wajah Ryeowook mulai memerah hingga berwarna semerah tomat segar yang baru dipotong-potong _ahjumma_ kantin untuk memasak sop menu makan siang.

"A—apa—" kedua tangannya segera menutupi wajah memerahnya. Malu. Malu sekali.. dan mungkin.. berdebar. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Tanpa disadarinya, _namja_ manis dengan surai _blonde_ berdiri di sudut koridor sembari tersenyum menatap reaksi Ryeowook yang disebabkan karena perkataan Yesung.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Skip Time \(^O^)/

.

.

**School's Bathroom, SM High School**

**At 09.56 AM**

.

Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya dengan air dingin dari wastafel. Merasakan air dingin yang menyentuh paras manisnya.

Sejarah benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk. Jadi, ia meminta izin sebentar kepada sang guru Sejarah untuk mencuci muka.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap kaca didepannya ketika suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dibelakangnya. Mendapati Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi dengan wajah murung.

"Ah! Hyukkie! Kau disini" ujar Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika maniknya menangkap sosok sang adik. Menatapnya dari pantulan kaca.

Diam. Hyukjae memilih diam dan menatap sang kakak. Tetap melalui pantulan cermin didepannya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa ?" setelah keheningan itu, akhirnya kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Tidak kok. _Gwaencanayo_" jawab Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

Bukan. Bukan senyum seperti biasanya. Hyukjae menyadarinya. Bahwa kakaknya menyimpan sebuah masalah.

"_Please hyung_, jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. _Please_…" sebuah permohonan. Permohonan yang diucapkan oleh Hyukjae dengan raut sedih. _Orbs_-nya menatap sang kakak dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat menolak jika Hyukjae sudah mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu.

"Papa. Papa menelpon kemarin malam" jawab Sungmin singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae. Memutar kran didepannya. Menggunakan air itu untuk mencuci muka.

Hyukjae membeku. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang hanya menunduk menatap air kran yang masih mengalir.

"Kau tahu aku sampai membuang _handphone_-ku ke kolam ikan di depan dorm. Dan.. voila! _Handphone_-ku langsung rusak" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum pahit bercampur amarah.

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae disampingnya. Tersenyum lembut kepada sang adik yang membeku "… tapi tenang saja, Hyukkie. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap surai lembut Hyukjae. Menenangkan sang adik. "Kau percaya pada hyung kan ?" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut.

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dalam diam. Lalu memutuskan untuk membalas.

"_Ne_! Aku percaya padamu, _hyung_"

.

.

\(*O*)/ Skip Time \(^O^)/

.

.

**School's canteen, SM High School**

**At 12. 18 PM**

.

Kantin sekolah kini sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kelaparan yang dengan sabar mengantri di stan. Mengobarkan semangat berperang mereka hanya untuk mengambil jatah paket makan siang.

Hari ini Hyukjae dan Ryeowook ikut mengantri bersama kumpulan manusia-manusia kelaparan itu. Sebenarnya tadi Hyukjae sudah mengunjungi kelas Henry dan Kibum yang tepat beradadi sisi kanan kiri kelas mereka. Namun sepertinya Henry dan Kibum ada urusan sehingga mereka tidak berada di kelas. Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sungmin juga ada urusan ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di koridor.

"Pesan paket B dan C, _ahjumma_" ucap Ryewook lembut ketika mereka berdua berada di barisan terdepan.

Sang _ahjumma_ segera memberikan paket yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook segera memberikan gumaman terima kasih pada sang _ahjumma_. Memberikan paket B kepada Hyukjae yang berbaris di belakangnya.

"_Areee_~ aku khawatir tidak ada bangku kosong Wookie" ujar Hyukjae setelah mereka keluar dari barisan. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kantin yang penuh sesak. Yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas pasrah dari Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie! Wookie!" merasa dipanggil, mereka menoleh kearah suara teriakan itu datang. Menemukan Yesung yang tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Isyarat untuk menyuruh mereka mendekat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yesung yang diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Tersenyum lebar kepada Yesung ketika ia sudah berdiri di dekat Yesung.

"Disini masih ada kursi kosong. Dan pas sekali! Jumlahnya 2! Duduk disini saja" ujar Yesung sembari melukiskan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Yang dibalas anggukan semangat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendudukan diri disisi kanan Yesung diikuti Ryeowook yang mengambil posisi di sebelah Hyukjae.

"_Gomawo hyung_!" ucap Hyukjae semangat dan dibalas senyuman lembut milik Yesung.

Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan Yesung memutuskan untuk menyantap makan siang mereka dengan tenang. Merasa dipandangi, Hyukjae mendongak dan mendapati 3 pasang mata milik _namja_ didepannya yang menatap intens ke arah Hyukjae. Memiringkan kepalanya bingung lengkap dengan ujung sumpit yang masih digigitnya. Memasang wajah ter-_innocent_ miliknya.

Oh~ pose dan ekspresi yang sungguh _unyu_. Kau salah telah memperlihatkan ekspresi polosmu di depan 3 orang itu, Hyukkie.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?" tanyanya kepada 3 orang yang masih menatapnya. Tetap dengan wajah yang begitu polos.

Ada! Ada Hyukkie! Kau memiliki wajah yang terlalu-polos-minta-di-cium!, mungkin itu yang berada di pikiran ketiga _namja_ didepannya.

"Tidak kok! Hehehe…" jawab _namja_ dengan warna rambut kemerahan sembari tersenyum manis. Ya… ya… dia Zhoumi.

Diikuti 2 _namja_ lainnya yang mengangguk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang duduk disisi kiri Yesung hanya menghela nafas malas, melihat kelakuan ketiga temannya.

Yesung ? Ia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya. Malah sibuk menatap Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam menyantap makanannya.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung dengan spontan dan membuat Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan polos. Ah~ Yesung merasa semakin jatuh cinta kepada Wookie-nya. "_Saranghae. I Love you._ Wookie _ga suki. Ti amo_" lanjut Yesung dengan polosnya mengatakan itu semua. Membuat teman-temannya beserta Hyukjae terdiam menatap mereka berdua.

Wajah Ryeowook segera berubah semerah warna tomat didalam sop yang tadi dimakannya barusan.

"A— Ah—Apa—" Oh~ terima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan pembuluh darah berlebih di kedua pipi Ryeowook. Membuatnya tidak bisa menembunyikan rasa malunya yang dikarenakan pernyataan cinta Yesung.

"Ehehe~ aku spontan mengatakannya Wookie" jawab Yesung dengan tawa kecil yang entah kenapa membuat Ryeowook semakin berdebar.

Melihat itu, Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lembut menatap reaksi Ryeowook. Rasanya ia ikut bahagia jika melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook bahagia.

Tanpa disadari Hyukjae, senyum lembutnya telah membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Jatuh semakin dalam.

.

.

\(*O*)/ Skip Time \(^O^)/

.

.

**School's Corridor, SM High School**

**At 05.58 PM**

.

Hyukjae menatap kertas ditangannya. Melangkahkan kakinya tenang di lantai koridor sembari mengamati daftar ekstrakulikuler yang sedari 30 menit lalu ditatapnya.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misinya untuk mencari club mana yang Hyukjae inginkan. Seketika ia berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara music. Berkonsentrasi untuk mencari arah suara tersebut, dan menemukan bahwa music itu berasal dari ruangan yang berjarak 2 meter didepannya.

Melangkah mendekat dan mendapati bahwa terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Dance Club' menggantung didepan pintu.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk membukanya sedikit, rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin mengetahui apa isi ruangan tersebut. Dan manik _dark brown_-nya menangkap sosok seorang _namja_ tengah menari dengan lincahnya. Membuat gerakan-gerakan yang tampak sangat indah dimata Hyukjae.

Merasa ada bayangan lain selain dirinya dicermin, sang _namja_ menghentikan gerakannya. Menatap Hyukjae melalui pantulan cermin raksasa didepannya. Mengembangkan senyuman lembut sembari menatap ramah Hyukjae yang masih terpaku.

"Lee Hyukjae, kalau mau masuk, masuk saja" ujar sang namja sembari berbalik menatap Hyukjae.

"Ah! N-_ne_!_ Mianhae_ telah mengganggu latihanmu" membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, merasa bersalah telah mengganggu latihan sang _namja_.

"Tidak kok. _No problem_"

"Kau temannya Yesung _hyung_ kan ?" dengan polosnya pertanyaan itu meluncuur dari bibir Hyukjae. Memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat lebih dalam namja didepannya.

Dan _please_ Hyukkie, apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa _namja_ didepanmu mulai menatapmu dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat gemas ? gemas ingin menciummu mungkin ?

"Ne. Aku Lee Donghae. Kelas 1-C. Wakil Ketua club Dance. Salam kenal Hyukkie" ujar sang namja memperkenalkan diri diikuti sebuah senyuman _cassanova_ khas miliknya.

"_Dance_ ?" sebuah anggukan dari Donghae, men-iya-kan pertanyaan Hyukjae "Boleh aku bergabung dengan _club_ ini ? aku ingin bergabung ketika melihat gerakan _dance_-mu tadi, dan itu sangat keren sekali!" lanjut Hyukjae lengkap dengan wajah berbinar tertarik sembari berjalan mendekati Donghae.

Sebuah kekehan kecil meluncur dengan halusnya dari bibir Donghae. Menatap mata berbinar didepannya tertarik.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimamu. Selamat datang di SM High School Dance Club, Lee Hyukjae" menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan sang Innocent Prince. Lalu kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan kadar senyum _cassanova_ yang semakin meningkat.

"Semudah itukah ?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan polos miliknya. Memasang ekspresi ter-_innocent_ yang dapat ia tunjukkan.

_Please_ Hyukkie, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah mengeluarkan aura seakan ingin memojokkanmu disudut ruangan dan melakukan 'hal-ini-itu' kepadamu ? jangan mengeluarkan tampang –polos-minta-dicium mu itu di depan Donghae, Hyukkie!

Kekehan kecil kembali meluncur dari bibir Donghae, masih memegang telapak tangan Hyukjae dan kembali mengecup punggung tangan sang _namja blonde_.

"Iya. Besok saja kau tunjukkan sampai mana kemampuan _dance_-mu. Club dimulai pukul 3 sepulang sekolah. Lebih baik, sekarang kita kembali keasrama, jam makan malam akan segera dimulai setengah jam lagi" terang Donghae dengan intonasi yang bahkan dapat membuat siapapun—_yeoja_ maupun _namja_— langsung pingsan ditempat. Jelas itu tidak berlaku kepada Hyukjae yang terlampau polos.

Hyukjae menatap arloji ditangan kanannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.13 PM. Sedikit terkejut, ternyata percakapan mereka memakan waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Hyukjae segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum tangannya kembali ditarik Donghae dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

Donghae mencium ujung bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Dan sukses membuat Hyukjae terdiam.

"Ayo!" Donghae segera menggenggam tangan kanan Hyukjae, menariknya lembut menuju pintu keluar.

Tanpa disadari Donghae, Hyukjae yang berjalan dibelakangnya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Merasakan bahwa pipinya mulai memanas karena kecupan itu.

Donghae, kau telah membuat _namja_ polos ini mengenal rasanya dikecup orang lain selain Sungmin. Parahnya didekat bibir, Donghae! Di dekat bibir!

.

.

\(*O*)/ Skip Time \(^O^)/

.

.

**Dorm's Canteen, SM High School**

**At 06. 22 PM**

.

Sungmin dan Kibum melotot. Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya di udara. Zhoumi mematahkan sumpitnya. Kyuhyun mem-_pause game_ di PSP-nya. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala. Henry menatap tidak mengerti. Kangin hening. Leeteuk hanya mengelus dada. Yesung konsentrasi memandangi Ryeowook. Siswa lain yang berada dikantin mendadak _jawdrop_ kompakan. Ketika mereka semua mendapati 2 _namja_ memasuki area kantin asrama.

_Please_, reaksi Yesung sama sekali nggak nyambung~ ==a

Donghae dengan senyuman ikanny—ehem— maksudnya senyuman tampan khas miliknya berjalan memasuki kantin sembari menggandeng tangan Hyukjae. Ya… perlu ditekankan bahwa, Donghae _**Menggandeng Tangan Hyukjae**_.

Sungmin dan Kibum yang baru saja mengantri hanya _shock_ menatap mereka berdua. Mengamati pergerakan mereka yang melangkah menuju antrian— sama seperti mereka.

Hening.

Hening.

Henin—

"Yak! Ikan Koi Amis Jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie-ku yang manis ini HAH ?" Suara Sungmin sukses membuat keheningan kantin terpecah. Menatap garang pada Donghae yang mundur 2 langkah menjauhi Sungmin. Kini Hyukjae sudah berpindah ke tangan Sungmin.

'Kelinci akan berubah haluan menjadi karnivora pemangsa ikan!' mungkin itu teriakan hati seluruh siswa dikantin. Lengkap dengan tatapan ngeri yang ditujuakan kepada Sungmin dan juga tatapan kasihan kepada Donghae. Dilanjutkan mengheningkan cipta untuk mendoakan Donghae.

Yaaah… semoga seluruh dosamu diampuni, Donghae! Amin.

"Tidak kok _hyung_! Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Tadi itu aku bertemu Hyukkie hanya karena Hyukkie mau bergabung dengan _club_-ku, Ming-hyung! Sungguh!" terang Donghae dengan kecepatan maksimum sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan muka. Pose memohon agar Sungmin tidak membunuhnya.

Sebelum Sungmin kembali mencaci Donghae lagi, suara Hyukjae datang bagaikan malaikat yang siap membawa Donghae melayang ke surga dan menjauhi neraka amukan Sungmin tentunya.

"Donghae tidak bohong kok, _hyung_. Aku memang ingin bergabung dengan club dance"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae berbinar. Kini Hyukjae benar-benar tampak bersinar lengkap dengan sayap malaikat dibelakangnya.

"Haah… kalau Hyukkie sudah bilang begitu, baiklah! Ayo Hyukkie, Bummie, sebetar lagi kita sampai diantrian depan" ujar Sungmin semangat dan tersenyum menatap Hyukjae dan Kibum dibelakangnya.

'Cepat sekali berubahanya!' lagi-lagi seluruh siswa kantin kompakan meneriakkan hal itu. Tentu saja didalam hati. Mereka masih sayang nyawa dong!

Sampai diantrian depan, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae dan Kibum kearah stan.

"Pesan paket A-nya 2 dan paket C, ahjum— eh ? Shindong _hyung_ ?" mata Sungmin melebar ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang menjaga stan bukan _ahjumma_ kantin seperti biasanya, melainkan sesosok _namja_ tambun yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tuan muda Sungmin dan Tuan muda Hyukjae ?" ujar _namja_ yang dipanggil Shindong tadi lirih. Sama terkejutnya dengan Sungmin.

Kibum dan Donghae yang berbaris dibelakang mereka mengernyit heran. Menatap _namja_ tambun yang baru mereka lihat hari ini.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa disini ?" Hyukjae yang sama terkejutnya hanya menatap Shindong bingung.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ada di Korea ?" Sungmin menatap awas pada Shindong, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae.

"Ah! Saya disini bukan atas perintah Tuan Besar kok, Tuan Muda Sungmin. Saya memang bekerja disini mulai sekarang" jawab Shindong dengan tenang. Menyadari bahwa Sungmin curiga terhadapnya.

"Apa maksudnya ?"

Shindong mengambil paket pesanan Sungmin dan memberikan semuanya pada sang _namja aegyo_. Tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk berkata,

"Saya dipecat oleh Tuan Besar 1 minggu yang lalu"

Sungmin dan Hyukjae terdiam. Sama-sama _shock_ dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan penasaran siswa-siswa lain disekitar mereka.

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Sungmin kali ini. Lebih keras. Dan Sungmin merasakan bahwa adiknya itu tegang.

Menghela nafas, memberikan paket-paket makanan yang dipesannya kepada Hyukjae dan Kibum. Menatap Shindong dengan tatapan serius sembari mengangkat nampannya sendiri setelah melepas genggaman Hyukjae.

"Besok. Pulang sekolah. Taman bunga matahari dibelakang dorm. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku, _hyung_"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan barisan diikuti Kibum dan Hyukjae menuju meja dimana Ryeowook dan yang lainnya berkumpul.

Tanpa disadarinya, Shindong hanya tersenyum kecut menatap punggung Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ket :

_Kaiju (Japanese) _: Makhluk rasaksa. Monster yang ada di film Pasific Rim.

.

Mianhaeee~ Hontou ni gomennasaaaai~ ToT

Natsu bener-bener konsentrasi buat naikin nilai rata-rata rapot Natsu tahun-tahun ini~ Natsu pingin ngejar jalur undangan sih x3

Dan Yeah! Naik drastiiissss! Alhamdulillah xD

Etooo… chapter ini aneh ya ? Natsu udah lama nggak nulis ff sih. Mianhaeee (_ _)

Arerere~ Natsu bener-bener galau mau nulis apa sih~

Sebenernya Natsu nggak pernah ninggalin ffn, Cuma dari 1,5 tahun kemaren Natsu lebih akrab sama fandom anime. Natsu juga lagi focus ngikutin anime-anime Summer Jepang. Anime Summer kali ini sumpah karakternya cakep-cakep gilaaaaa! *teriak-teriak gaje

Natsu juga mendadak galau game RPG terutama Persona, pas Natsu tau kalo Persona 3 The Animation mau rilis anime-nyaaaaaa~ arrgghhhh! *gulung-gulung galau

PS2 Natsu belum dibalikin lagi sama sodara Natsu dari 4 taun yang laluuuuu~ Natsu belum namatin 3 game RPG sekaligus, padahal petualangannya udah jauuuuuuh bangeeeeeet TwT

Dan ini berat Natsu turun 2kg. TURUN 2 KG readers. Padahal naikin berat badan stengah kilo aja sulitnya minta ampun, lha ini malah turun 2 kg. please Natsu pingin gemukan dikit, biar nggak dipanggil 'senggek' ato 'cagak' ato 'tiang listrik' sama temen-temen. 167 cm sama 44 kg ? Natsu udah masuk kategori kekurangan gizi waktu pelajaran Biologiiiii (QAQ) #curcol dadakan

Oke! Dari pada readers ngebaca galauan Natsu yang bikin stress, Natsu mau bilang Mianhae Natsu nggak bisa bales review satu-satu… Mianhae (_ _)

Thank You so Much. Arigatou. Gamsahamnida. Xie-Xie sudah baca fic Natsu.

**Nidiasari**. Mayahahaha. **Sun eunkyo**. ressijewelll. **Feeyy**. potatostar. **nyukkunyuk**. RianaTrieEdge. **Akira Yuuki**. Endah SpencerLeeHyukjae. **Guest**. Guest. **Guest (FeiLin)**. ShillaSarangKyu. **AranciaChru**. Erina Ch. **Athena137**. aegya kyumin**.**** Ika-chan Imut. **Wanda aka Fanta**. ****Hexagonalalalala. ** **. ****Ve****. **Riyoung Kim**. ****Hyukpink98****. **Nakamichan**. ****ekasudaryadi****.**

And You.

Mianhae sekali lagi kalo fic-nya tambah aneh aja~ Mianhae juga update-nya lamaaaa banget… Gomennasai… ごめんなさい、みなさん～

Dan Gomawo sudah baca fic Natsu ^^ *bow *bow

Minal aidzin walfaizin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan batin minna~ x3

Mind to RnR ?

.

ありがとう

Arigatou


End file.
